Five Nights at Freddy's: New Generation of Terror
by Robaschi
Summary: It's the year 2032. After 40 years of being shut down, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has re-opened its doors to the public. With new management and state of the art technology, it's guaranteed that the night shift is for once, safe. What could go wrong? As we all know, everything always goes wrong when you spend Five Nights at Freddy's. Rated T, may change later on. Has some BonniexOC.
1. Welcome to the Fazbear Crew!

Diclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's nor the characters, they belong to Scott Cawthon, who is to cool for me to even ask if I could. I only own my OCs who appear in the story. That's it.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>HELP WANTED<em>**

_Dian Sparks blinked when the headline came popping up from the display, the holographic article detailing more information._

**_HELP WANTED_**

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Diner GRAND RE-OPENING_**

**_Old pizzeria brought back to life!_**

**_Apply now and be a part of the Fazbear Crew!_**

**_State-of-the-art technology and new management, we ensure your safety is gauranteed!_**

**_$430 a week!_**

**_To apply, please call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_**

_'Freddy Fazbear's? Didn't that place close down 40 years ago?' She thought to herself, poking at her apples and cinnamon oatmeal that she called her breakfast. For a while Dian was doing some job hunting, trying to find someplace to get an income to help pay for rent for the place she called home. Rent itself wasn't expensive, but she was living off of income from financial aid, and she knew it wouldn't keep her bills paid forever._

_She sighed, her brown and synthetic red eye going over the ad again. She had her tablet set to display any openings that may pop up. So far this was the only one in many weeks to even show up at all. Maybe, if she's lucky, she could get the day shift or something. Plus 'state-of-the-art technology'. Hopefully that could ease her mind too, knowing that the animatronics could possibly identify a human from an endoskeleton far better than the ones in the past._

_"Why the hell not? It might be worth it." She said, as she took another bite of her breakfast._

* * *

><p>She now began to wonder if this was a good idea at all, as the doors to the pizzeria automatically opened, making a pleasant artificial jingle sound, and she meekly stepped in. She was immediately greeted to the sounds of kids screaming and laughing, adults talking to each other in corners or at the tables, and the animatronics on stage, singing.<p>

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Diner!" A female's voice said, a little bit louder than the noise in the pizzeria. Dian looked over to the counter to see a woman standing there. She could tell that she was augmented, with visible lines going over her skin. The woman smiled pleasantly. "How may I help you today?"

"Oh! Um, hi! I'm here to apply for a job." She said, pulling out a small tablet from her bag, and handing it to the lady. The ad she saw earlier was on it. "I called earlier and was told to show this to you when I came in."

The woman nodded. "You must be Dian then? Mr. Anderson is waiting for you in his office." She said, pointing to the door near the back of the hall, and handing the tablet back.

Dian said nothing, only politely bowing her head before headed over there. She knocked on the door, only to be told to come in after a few seconds. Inside she found Mr. Anderson, sitting in his office chair, looking over some papers before looking up at Dian, a warm grin forming on his face.

"Hey! You must be Dian, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am, yes. I'm here to apply for a job here. I'm on financial aid, but I also need another source of income. You know, to help keep the bills at bay."

"Aah yes, the bills thing." He nodded understandingly. "Still don't get why those exist... ah well. Anyways, you pretty much came just in time. There's one spot left that's still available."

"There is?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, the night shift."

Her heart sunk. Dammit. If she had come earlier, then she could've lucked out. But alas she didn't.

"So far you're the only one to have come for this spot." He continued, picking up a paper and looking at it. "Another guy called earlier, moments before you did, applying for a spot for the daytime shift. Considering the history the place always had, I would not blame him."

He then looked up. "You... are aware of the rumours about the pizzeria's past, right?"

Dian didn't say anything, slowly nodding. She felt a lump form in her neck. She knew all too well about the history of the previous location. How the animatronics thought a human was an endoskeleton without their suit on, and they'd forcefully stuff a person, usually the night guard, into an animatronic suit, causing them to die a painful death. Curse her teenage mind for looking up that stuff back then!

"T... that s-shouldn't happen anymore, right?"

He set the paper back down onto the desk. "It shouldn't, no. We'll get to that in a minute, but first we should get the interview done." he said. "So, first up: Tell me about yourself."

"Uh, well. I'm Dian Sparks, you already know that. I'm 25 years old, gonna be 26 in the next few weeks." She said, chucking meekly. "I know I don't look like I'm 25, it's a thing from my dad's side of the family. I have graduated college, Bachelor's degree. I might possibly go for Master's degree soon. At least 'till I get a stable income that is."

He nodded. "Understandable. College's not easy. I know, I been there." He said, chuckling a bit. "Moving on, you had any previous job experiences?"

"I worked at a small antique shop for a short while. It was temporary, mostly to keep an eye on the cameras, in case someone tried to sneak out with something."

"Antique shop huh?" He said, intrigued by this. "I'm a collector if vintage stuff myself. What kind of antiques did it have?"

"Mostly glassware and vases. Occasionally an old LED TV, too, and other vintage things from the late 2000s and whatnot." She thought whimsically. "Still hard to believe TVs looked like that back then."

"Not like the fancy clear glass-like ones we got now. Kind of amazing, huh?" he said, nodding in agreement. "Well, it sounds like you meet the requirements needed for the night shift, all I just need for you is to sign some important stuff," He said, handing her a tablet with a stylus for her to write on. "once you're done I'll show you around."

She nodded as she started filling out the spots on the digital document with the correct information. While she was doing this, the door slowly creaked open. The ears and face of a certain rabbit animatronic peeking in.

Mr. Anderson looked up. "Oh, Bonnie! Did you need anything?" He said, which prompted Dian to stop and look up at the robo-rabbit as well.

"Sorry to bug you Drake. I just wanted to see who the new girl was." Bonnie said, tilting his head a bit.

"Hi!" She waved at him, smiling. "I'm Dian! Nice to meet you!"

Bonnie also smiled. "Nice to meet you too Dian! I'm Bonnie, the bunny buddy!"

She couldn't help but giggle at that. Bunny buddy. How catchy. Once she finished filling out the document, she handed it back to Mr. Anderson, whom she now knew as Drake. "Here you go."

"Great! Welcome to the Fazbear crew!" He said, setting it down next to his computer. He'll be having to upload it to the PC soon, but not now. "Let's show you to your office."

* * *

><p>She was shown where her office was, and the equipment that she would be using during the night. Bonnie had run off, possibly back to where the others were. "...and that tablet is for using the cameras." He said, showing her how it worked. "See? Each box you tap on shows you what room it's in, and where anyone and anything is."<p>

"I see." She said, getting used to the controls.

"And these buttons here," He said, pointing to the ones next to the only door into the office to her right. "This one uses a light, since there's a blind spot there, and this one closes the door." He said. "It's for just in case a robber tried to break in, you know."

"Huh. Funny, why would a robber break into a pizzeria anyways?" She asked out loud.

Drake just shrugged. "Hey you never know. People can do the darnedest things these days."

"True."

While they were talking, some voices could be heard down the hallway.

"Hey slow down Foxy! Wait for us!"

"I wanna meet the new girl too!"

Before Drake could ask what was going on, an animatronic fox stumbled his way into the office, followed by a bear, a hen and Bonnie. All four of them piled onto the floor.

Drake couldn't help but laugh. They looked so ridiculous. "What are guys doing here anyways?"

The hen looked up. "We wanted to meet the new guy!"

"Me too! Where be the lassie?" The fox spoke up, his voice having a visible accent akin to that of a pirate.

"Right here." She said, waving. "Hi, I'm Dian."

The first to get up was the bear, which Dian assumed to be Freddy Fazbear himself, who shoved the other two piled on him off. He had a very sleek design, akin to that of an android, brown in colour, and wise-looking blue eyes. He wore a small top hat on his head, and a fancy suit to go along with it. He was chubby in appearance, fitting for what he was. He adjusted his top hat, so it wasn't crooked, and held out his hand at Dian.

"Welcome to the crew, Dian! I'm Freddy Fazbear!"

She smiled and firmly shook his hand. "Thanks Freddy!"

"I'm Chica the Chicken!" The hen then spoke up. Like Freddy she also had a sleek design, her skin was completely white, imitating the appearance of feathers, and had dazzling violet eyes. The top of her head looked like feathers mimicking a triple cowlick, and around her eyes what appeared to be mascara or some sort of tattoo, and a yellow beak for a mouth. She wore a yellow dress with a pink apron that said 'Let's Eat!' on the front. She was very slim in appearance. "Wow, you're really pretty Dian!"

Dian sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, blushing a bit. "T-thank you. That's very nice of you to say."

The fox finally stood up. His skin was red, except for the muzzle, which was pale, and had amber eyes. He had a green scarf on his head, and an eyepatch that covered his right eye. He wore a striped blue and white shirt and brown pants. Dian noticed his right hand had a hook in place of a hand, and it seemed to be made out of some sort of material that was safe and not sharp. "Yarr, call me Foxy, lass. Foxy the Pirate Captain!"

"And you already know me!" Bonnie said as he pointed a thumb to himself. Bonnie was a purplish-blue colour, with white for part of his ears, muzzle, hands and paws, and had bright green eyes. He wore an outfit that reminded Dian of a punk rocker's outfit, minus the spikes, with a black vest and purple shirt with flames going up from the seams.

"It's so nice to meet you all." She said. "Something tells me I'm gonna enjoy myself here."

"Definitely! Drake went out of his way to make sure no mistakes from the past would repeat themselves." Freddy said. "So far everything's worked out!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking Dian: What happened to your right eye?" Chica asked.

"Oh, not at all Chica! Well, I lost my vision out of it when I was younger, glaucoma I believe. So the doctors had to replace it with an artificial one. I got to choose what colour I wanted it to be."

"Ye be like ol' Foxy here!" He said, lifting up his eyepatch, which revealed a 'damaged' eye. "'Cept me vision got lost in a stuggle against Blackbeard!"

"Oh, Drake." Bonnie whispered to Mr. Anderson. "Have you shown Dian the backroom yet?"

"I'll be getting to that in a bit. it'll be part of the tour for showing her around." He said back. Bonnie nodded and started headed back with the others, once they started headed back to the stage themselves.

"See you later Dian! Hope you do okay on the first night!" Chica said, waving before trotting off.

Dian also waved. "Later!"

"With introductions out of the way, let's show you around the place, shall we?"

"I'd like that." She nodded.

* * *

><p>The first area he sowed her was the arcade, which had cabinets for new games, as well as old games that have held up over the years ported into newer machines, so not to risk any sudden short-outs, games that gave tickets and claw machines. "Welcome to the arcade! This is where most of the kids love to come to when they first come here. Some adults too, if they wanna know what it's like to play the old games that founded arcades."<p>

"This is amazing." She said, looking around in awe at the various machines. She almost felt like a kid again. The last time she had been to an arcade, it closed down a long time ago, due to it being under an illegal operation. She understood the reason, but it left her feeling sad at the same time, too. It was hers and her older sister's favourite place to go.

"Hi."

The voice snapped her back to reality, and she looked down to see a boy standing there, looking up at her. He had what looked like a striped blue and brown propeller hat over orange hair, and a matching shirt as well, with some blue shorts and red shoes. He had bright blue eyes, that seemed to be looking at her with curiosity. In his left hand was a sign that said 'Balloons!'. She nearly mistaken him for a child, until she saw the markings on his body like what Freddy and the others had. He was also an android.

"Who're you?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm Dian."

"Hi Dian."

Drake chuckled as he put a hand on the boy's head. "I see you met Dian, Bobby?"

He nodded. "Uh huh."

"She's going to be working here for the night you better be on your best behaviour, okay?"

"Kay." He said, before running off.

"Ah, that was Balloon Boy, or BB as he was called. But I call him Bobby. Kid was a brat in one of the previous locations. A little modding and transferring his processor into a new body seemed to do the trick." He said, as he watched Bobby go back to his spot where he originally was. "So far he seems to be doing okay."

Dian smiled. "That's good."

"Bobby isn't the only one who got a transfer and makeover, too." He said, as he made his way over to the prize counter. Dian assumed this was where the kids turned in their tickets for things like toys, figurines and plushies. To the side she noticed a big present box. "What's in that?"

"I was just about to show you." Drake said, then called out for someone. "Pierro can you come out for a minute? There's someone I want you to meet!"

She barely had a moment to react when suddenly, a figure jumped out of the box, nearly giving Dian a heart attack in the process. She was instantly reminded of something from a Tim Burton movie, this new animatronic had completely white skin, with eyes that looked as if they were buttons sewn on, same for the red buttons to represent rosy cheeks. But what really caught her was the mouth that resembled a smile. It wore a black shirt with white stripes near the cuffs, and it had large hands, and matching pants that mirrored the shirt. The vibe she got from this animatronic was like a marionette.

"Aah, Drake! 'Tis good to see you again. What brings your presence to my humble corner?" It spoke, it had a soft, very androgynous voice, but Dian felt it to be mostly male.

"Pierro, I'd like you to meet our new night guard, Dian." He said, gesturing to Dian in the process. "She's going to be working here."

"H-hi there." She said, still recovering from the jumpscare.

Pierro gently took Dian's hand and held it up to his face. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, miss Dian." He said. "I do hope you enjoy your time here, even if it is within the darkness of the night."

"Same." She said, as Pierro let go of her hand.

"I eagerly await your presence soon. Until then, milady." He said, as he retreated back into the box.

Dian couldn't help but shudder a bit. "He creeps me out."

"Same." Drake admitted. "But I HAD to give him a new body for reasons. If you had seen his previous one, you would understand why. I had nightmares for weeks."

"So his new frame is more appealing to the kids, then?"

"Definitely." He said, nodding. "Now then, on with the tour!"

* * *

><p>He showed her where the bathrooms were, just in case, where the kitchen was, and the parts services, where in case any of the animatronics get jammed up or damaged. Finally he came to a door that was labelled 'Staff'. "And here, we got the main feature that keeps the animatronics running!" He said, as he opened the door and let her in.<p>

Inside was full of machinery, that were hooked up to four individuals laying down on tables. Each one monitored the brainwaves and activity of each person, as wellas their heartbeat and vitals. On each display next to the vitals, were what they were seeing, from the animatronic's point of view.

Dian was in absolute awe. "So this is what you meant by state-of-the-art technology?" She said, carefully examining each piece of machinery, before looking to Drake.

"Yup. Each person uploads their minds into their given character. From here the character is pre-loaded with their given personality, as an instruction book on how to act. Once the day is over and the person is back into their own body, it'll be just like a dream to them,and the characters go into standby mode till the next day rolls around."

He went over and looked at one of the screens, the point of view of Foxy. "It's because of this, is the reason why you don't have to worry for the night guard. The danger from the past is pretty much gone."

"That's amazing." She said. "And what a clever idea, too."

"Indeed. It's the reason why I went with it." He said, before turning to leave, Dian following behind him.

"So with introductions and getting to know the place out of the way, what day do you think you can start working?"

She thought for a moment. "How does Monday sound?"

"Sounds good. Make sure to get here early, 11:30 at best. Also be sure to get plenty of sleep beforehand too. Bring in food too if you need to." He said, going over details.

She gave a thumbs up. "You got it."

"Oh and one more thing?" He spoke up again. "There's a cleaning drone that runs in the after-hours too. So if you see it by your office, pay it no mind."

She nodded. "Kay. See you on Monday!" She said as she began to leave.

He waved. "Later!"

She grinned to herself as she strode on back home. This guy did a phenomenal job to make sure the pizzeria gets a better reputation than the ones in the past. On top of that, from what she's seen, everything was running smoothly, too. For once in her life, she was excited to start her job.

_After all, what could go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah curse you bitter winter coldness! Curse you for making my hands cold! But yes! My first REAL fanfiction in MANY years. And I am making my own spin on the whole thing, too! Gotta thank a friend's idea for this!<strong>

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Next chapter will be up very soon! Hope to see you then!**


	2. The First Night

**Second chapter yaay! I have SO much planned for this story, so EVERYTHING is set up in advance. Not everything is final in my mind, but regardless it's there!**

**Again, Scott Cawthon is too cool for me.**

* * *

><p>Once Dian got her sleep schedule all sorted out (as well as receiving her uniform from Drake a day before, since he almost forgot about it), she was ready to begin her job as the night watch! Monday rolled around quickly, Dian had arrived at around 11:45 PM. A little late, but there wasn't much complaint about it.<p>

"So just keep an eye on things, make sure no one breaks in, and close the doors if anyone gets too close for comfort." He said, giving her a brief set of instructions. Dian already knew what to do, so it wasn't too much of a problem for her. "There's also a recorded message on the phone, so to help you out as well, in case you feel stuck."

"Understood." She said, giving him a nod.

He nodded back. "Good. Your shift starts in five minutes, so try to make it through alive."

She saluted. "Yes sir!"

With that he left, leaving Dian to fend for herself. She did a quick mental check-over on what to do, but it wouldn't hurt to see what was on the recording as well.

_Ding-dong!_

The sound of chimes signalled that it was now 12 AM. Her shift begins. Immediately the power went out in the building, and auxillary came on for her office and cameras, a large holographic display for the monitor popped up on the glass display before her, showing one of the cameras that the tablet was set to. It showed the stage, with all three animatronics up there, in standby mode for the night.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." She said to herself, picking up the tablet and flipping through each camera. Everything was calm, as she pushed the button on the phone to play back the message.

"_Hey hi! Howsit going?" The voice on the recording was obviously Drake's. "Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Diner. As you probably guessed, the place runs on auxiliary power during the night, so not to waste power from the main line. It's kind of an energy conservation thing._"

Understandable. With the machinery in the Staff room, she couldn't blame him.

"_Now, as you already know, the animatronics are powered by what I call 'conscious link'. It allows the person connected to that character to upload their mind into the 'costume', and with pre-loaded instructions, they are able to act in-character. This is so they don't accidentally slip up and say something they wouldn't normally say like they would in their original body, like a cuss word. Once the place closes for the day, they're sent back to their body, and to them it's like a dream._"

She nodded to herself. Drake already explained that detail to her.

"Now with that in mind, as fun as it sounds, there also might be a minor 'bug' with the system too."

Bug?

"_I heard rumours of the animatronics developing a 'ghost in the machine' or something. And this is for every other establishment that uses the same method, too. But pretty much it just causes them to suddenly activate in the late hours and wander aimlessly. So if you see any of the characters here start doing that, just let me know once your shift ends, and I'll try to find a way to prevent that in the future._"

Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. Being locked into place for a long time, she could understand that.

"_However..._"

However...?

"_I'm also worried about the past repeating itself, too. Though the characters have facial recognition software installed, and can tell a human from an endoskeleton, but if that somehow glitches up, I'll try to fix that. So, if you feel like there might be an imminent threat with the animatronics if they start wandering, just close your door, and whatever that tried to stop by, will eventually go away._"

Oh great, there's the possibility of THAT going haywire.

"_So check those cameras, keep an eye on the characters, and everything should be fine. First night is always a breeze, so I'm sure you'll make it through. Talk to you tomorrow, and see you later!_"

Dian took in a deep breath in the form of a sigh. So much for safety guaranteed, but then again, he DID mention it was a bug that happened quite often. But with the history of this place... no. No no. These are NEW animatronics, with NEW technology, and a new method of keeping things working smoothly. Besides, the past can't repeat itself when you take more precautions than last time...

Right?

Just in case, she checked the camera. Everyone was still in their spot. Good.

She decided to take it easy for a bit, and pulled out a handheld game system that she brought with her, to help pass the boredom. She turned it on and started playing her favourite game. It was a J-RPG that was all the buzz, and for a 25 year old, it felt weird to play video games, but hey! You're never too old for anything.

While she was immersed in the game, the sounds of footsteps caught her attention. Pausing her game and looking up, she immediately set her game system down and pulled up the tablet. She switched to the camera to the stage.

Bonnie was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh fuck me...<em>" She cursed out loud. What fears she had about her suspicions from earlier turned out to be right. She frantically flipped through the cameras, eventually finding the rabbit in one of the two party rooms. He was looking up at the camera, obviously surprised, he had his guitar out and looked as if he was about to start jamming out.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Bonnie you silly rascal."

Seeing that he wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, she checked the other cameras. Freddy and Chica were still on the stage, the arcade corner and ticket counter were quiet, Balloon Boy was still in his spot next to the cabinets, Pierro was silent in his box. Pirate's Corner was also quiet, Foxy silently sitting in his usual spot.

When her camera went back to Party Room 1, Bonnie was gone. Another frantic search through the cameras and she found Bonnie in the parts and services room, his face was directly in the camera.

Dian couldn't help but shudder at the sight: His pinprick eyes for the night vision feature made him look as if he was staring directly right back at you, right into your soul. She heard another set of footsteps, much different from the ones Bonnie produced. Panicking, she went back to the stage camera.

Chica was now gone.

It didn't take her long to find that Chica was lingering in the restrooms, her eyes giving the same eerie effect like Bonnie's, as she looked up at the camera.

"What the _fuck_..." Dian silently said to herself. They looked so friendly in the day. Why did they look so creepy in the night? What is going on here?

As she thought about this, the cameras suddenly went out.

"SHIT." She said, as she frantically switched from camera to camera. They came back on a few seconds later. She found that Bonnie and Chica were no longer where they were, instead Bonnie was in the hallway leading to her office, and Chica was in the arcade. She also found that Freddy had started moving too, his presence being in the second party room. He was holding his top hat in one hand, like he was waving to her or something.

As much as she wanted to laugh because of how goofy he looked, she couldn't because of the fact that Bonnie was on his merry way. Looking at the camera in the hallway again, he was gone. She checked the doorlight for the blindspot.

Bonnie was there.

"**OH HELL NO!**" She nearly screamed, slamming her fist onto the door button, prompting it to immediately slam shut in his face. She was panicking now. Whatever friendly vibe Bonnie had earlier when she first met him, it was gone. There was none of that in this 'incarnation'. What she felt from him was nothing but a thirst for bloodlust and malice. If she could feel this from Bonnie, what of the other animatronics?

She checked the cameras and found that Freddy had moved again. This time he was in place of Chica in the arcade, and the hen was back in the restrooms again. She checked the two cameras in the hallway, and Bonnie was gone. She checked the parts and services area, and found him back there. Giving a sigh of relief, she opened the door. She also took a moment to glance at the time.

4:42 AM.

She sighed. Another hour and a half to go. With the jumpscare that Bonnie gave her, she now begin to doubt if this was more than just a bug with the conscious link system. She was always capable of sensing the type of personality from other people and androids. When she first met Bonnie, the vibe she got was a person who loves to rock out and show off his skills to the other children. Heck he prided it to the point that he'd teach the other kids how to play the electric guitar too, for the future younglings that wanted to learn how. To her, she got the sense of 'punk rocker with a heart of gold'.

She just hoped that once morning rolls around, that archetype would return.

She started to grow fond of that rabbit.

Regathering her thoughts she brought her attention to getting back to monitoring the cameras. Freddy was back in Party Room 2, and Chica was now down the hallway as well. Not wanting to risk another panic attack, she closed the door. With that out of the way, she focused on trying to find Bonnie. Thankfully he returned back to his place on the stage.

"Please stay there for the rest of the night..." She whispered to herself.

Checking the cameras to see Chica had also moved away from the hallways, Dian then opened the door again. She checked the Pirate's Corner, which she almost hadn't done in the past few hours, as she was more focused on the others than Foxy.

As she expected, Foxy was looking up at the camera, with the same soul-piercing gaze the others had.

"I don't know what you're gonna do, but high bets I wouldn't predict it 'till the last second..." She said, as if she were talking to him.

_Ding-dong!_

She heard the chimes again, telling her it's now 6 AM.

The lights flickered back on and the auxillary shut off soon after. She slumped into her chair in relief. Thank god it's over, for now at least. She waited a few minutes before doing one last camera check. Everyone was back into their spots, as if they hadn't moved at all.

"Oh man, I need to warn Drake about this." She said to herself, as she put the tablet down. "Hoping he can get those bugs fixed..."


End file.
